This invention relates to iris and shutter arrangements and in particular, though not exclusively to such arrangements for use in CCD and other electronic cameras.
Typically, iris and shutter arrangements for cameras as at present known are essentially mechanical in operation ableit possibly controlled electronically. The complexity of such mechanical iris and shutter arrangements tends to be high and one object of the present invention is to provide an improved iris and shutter arrangement which does not require mechanically moving components to achieve the essential aperture-limiting and shutter actions.